


Momo любит momo

by Kyooka



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, UST, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть любовь похожая на китайский розовый персик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momo любит momo

Персики были немного неспелыми. Их круглые, розовые бока, покрытые нежным пушком, были мягкими, а сладкий, едва заметный запах, говорил о зрелости, но белая сочная мякоть под кожей еще была твердой и безвкусной. Айзен отложил едва надкушенный фрукт на тарелку, с улыбкой глядя на внезапно зардевшегося лейтенанта. Момо любила персики. В Сообществе это стало своеобразным каламбуром. Первое время забавляло, потом приелось и стало обыденностью. Так обычно и происходит со всеми вещами.   
  
— Я прочитал доклад, что ты оставила мне вчера, — тонкая улыбка в поддержание беседы, а пальцы в задумчивости катали по столу круглый светлый фрукт. Не столь важно о чем он будет говорить с Момо и будет ли говорить с ней вообще — необходимости в контакте нет, когда твоему собеседнику довольно лишь присутствия. Как удобно это уютное молчание таким солнечным июльским днем. Момо вообще была для него очень удобной.  
  
— Как всегда ты прекрасно справилась, Хинамори-кун.   
  
Карий взгляд за стеклом задумчиво смотрел за полуприкрытые седзё. Толи на скользящее по небу облако, толи на ветряной колокольчик прикрепленный к балке — красный язычок и расписной стеклянный купол. Красивая безделушка из тех, что были наполнены смыслом и имели практическое применение. По чести говоря, девушка, так настороженно-напряженно ждущая сейчас от него ответа, такая же безделушка. Айзен любил красивые вещи. Улыбка прячет странный изгиб складок у его рта.  
  
— Но в самом тексте есть пара моментов, с которыми можно было быть несколько тверже.   
Вот они…   
  
Айзен указал в документ, не смотря, поглощенный другим зрелищем: сжимающиеся плечи Момо, ее взгляд с искренностью, мучительный румянец на щеках. Девочка принесла к нему в кабинет свое любимое лакомство, но она не думала, что могла сделать хоть одну ошибку — во время похвалы в ее глазах был слишком самодовольный оттенок.   
  
«Осторожней нужно быть с проявлением чувств, малышка».  
  
— Я... я постараюсь в следующий раз выполнить все согласно вашим рекомендациям, Айзен-тайчо.  
  
Айзен едва заметно кивнул — Момо запнулась в самом начале, но говорит. Хорошо. Молчание – это признак слабости. Молчат только те люди, которым не чего сказать, которые не знают что сказать. Она не молчит, а в карих глазах упрямый блеск — это прелестно, а главное, его вполне все устраивает. Улыбка на губах с привкусом искренности.  
  
— Это не рекомендации, Хинамори-кун, — рука катающая персик по полированной поверхности остановилась. — Это мой совет тебе. Тебе нужно учиться быть тверже в приказах и принятии решений, ведь ты мой лейтенант.  
  
«Мой», — слово принадлежность, отдается в сознание царапающим чувством. Мотивация в интересе, отсутствие обоснования к последующим действиям...   
  
«Мой», — это слово-удавка. Накидывается на шею и душит. Неизвестностью и возможностью противодействия.   
  
«Мой лейтенант» — это значило право безраздельного владения, право на то, чтобы сделать все что угодно. Все, что он пожелает. Полная принадлежность… Айзен мог этого потребовать, он имел право пожелать. И немного опоздал, пожелав чуть позже, когда уже это было лишним, когда это стало слишком личным. А желание осталось. Раздразненным, недостижимым, собиралось в суставах огнем, выматывало. Но его лейтенант теперь, это нежная маленькая девочка, а не угловатая хитроглазая зараза. Ее мир еще не оформился и не созрел, хотя интересно, чем же все закончится. Для него и для нее. Для него и него…  
  
Айзен понял, что слишком сильно сдавил нежный бок, увлекшись его бархатистой мягкостью – ощущение на кончиках пальцев вызывало воспоминание, но фрукт этот был холодным.  
  
— Но ведь…— голос вырывает из состояния созерцания собственных испачканных соком пальцев, — это доклад на собрание лейтенантов. Мы ведь все равны по званию? Я не могу требовать чего-то, ведь...  
  
В голосе ее есть слабый протест и желание угодить. Интересно, что же в итоге перевесит — не слабая воля этой девочки или же привязанность сердца?  
  
— Я говорил не об этом, — мягко перебил Айзен, останавливая жестом дальнейшее возражение.  
  
— Касательно этого, — он постучал пальцем по стопке отчета, — все верно. Ты на равных говоришь с равными, но нужно уметь говорить твердо. Давать отказ и давать согласие. Я хочу, чтобы ты вела себя как офицер, как вторая после меня в отряде. Не стоит просить, нужно быть вежливым и уважать тех, кто тебе подчиняется, но нужно, чтобы и они уважали тебя. Понимаешь, о чем я говорю? У тебя все получится.  
  
Улыбка и ласковое убеждение в его голосе. Пряный коктейль, особенно если твои маленькие ладошки мягко взяли в свой плен теплые руки любимого капитана. Любимого? Он хотел знать, каково быть в этой позиции. Знать, есть ли такая возможность? Для того, кто может весь мир вокруг себя превратить в иллюзорную сказку это важное знание.  
  
— Да, Айзен-тайчо, я постараюсь, — дрожь в ее голосе вызвана не смущением. А еще, судя по взгляду, ни о каком понимании речи не идет. Он чувствовал как поднимается температура ее кожи, как ускоряется пульс. Ее губы становились яркими и влажными, а вокруг плыл запах персиков.   
  
— Хорошо, Хинамори-кун, — он улыбнулся, поворачивая к себе руку девушки тыльной стороной.   
  
Маленькая розовая ладошка была гладкой, сладкой… У недозревших фруктов есть свое очарование.  
  
Чуть пухлые губы Айзена неожиданно, но совсем естественно прикоснулись к кукольной ладошке, собирая капли фруктового сока, оставшегося в складках между пальцами.  
  
— Хинамори-кун, — в голосе слышалась задумчивость, — тебе не кажется, что персики немного недозрелые? Давай подождем пару дней и попробуем их снова. А пока давай наслаждаться отдыхом — сегодня прекрасный день.  
  
Ветер слегка шевельнул каштановые волосы. С улицы пахло пылью и солью, возвращая в памяти другой вкус. Тот самый, что так не дает ему покоя и до сих пор чувствовался на языке – сухая соленость такой неожиданно мягкой кожи. Неутоленное желание и жар. Воспоминание оказалось сильней реальности, перебивая сладость фрукта.   
  
Не слыша тихого, потрясенного вздоха, Айзен выпустил девичью руку и снова отвернулся, смотря в щель седзё. Тихо позвякивал на ветру колокольчик, тихо и тяжело дышала девочка напротив него, опустив глаза, катая по столу розоватый персик. Ее любовь похожа на него — круглая, сладкая, недоспевшая и безвкусная. Может быть со временем ее сладость и сможет утолить его странную жажду, но не сейчас. Ему не нравились незавершенные вещи. Например, как его нынешние отношения с Гином. А точней, тот самый разговор, что был прерван совершенно спонтанно. А все от слишком личного и столь неуместного желания. Даже с повышением, Гин ему не ровня и никогда ей не станет. Оставляет ли это за ним право принадлежности? Или это лишнее? Да и да. Но всегда есть множество вариантов. Более всего раздражало то, что он упускает что-то из виду, хотя ситуация была предельно ясна. Хотя, относительно Ичимару Гина любые ясность и определенность становятся двоякими, даже если это только факты. Но, после той ночи они больше не разговаривали и не оставались наедине, хотя прошел уже почти год. Обоюдное избегание и необходимость разговора. Хотя, может быть, они просто еще не дозрели до него, совсем как эти персики?   
  
— Хинамори-кун, как ты думаешь, через сколько они поспеют?   
  
Айзен подождет, но это ожидание... оно начинало надоедать. Зреть столько времени — это слишком много для простых персиков.


End file.
